OtōtoKuīn
by bobaa
Summary: Inuyasha has been in jail for 22years. China is opening the cases of old prisoners and Sango has her first case. Can she help him fight his way out? Does Inuyasha even want to be freed? And where is Kagome? Why is Inuyasha so content on staying in prison?
1. Chapter 1

I would like everyone to know of now that this story will have MANY flashbacks- some will even lead into the following chapters. You will understand why this is so from the first chapter. It will change point of views somewhat often and I will write it in when that will happen.

I don't own the majority of this plot, I'm using one of my favorite foreign movies and mixing it with the characters from Inuyasha. I really really love this story and I thought you guys might also enjoy it.

Inuyasha is HUMAN throughout this entire story. And so is everyone else, but many characters will hold true to their appearance's unless I've mentioned a change.

Any history and religion I've used here is not accurate, I've just manipulated it to fit to this story line.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. And Yash Raj Film Industries owns the majority of this plot.

Otōto-Kuīn

_Inuyasha has been in jail for 22 years. China is opening the cases of old prisoners and Sango has her first case. Can she help him fight his way out? Does Inuyasha even want to be freed? And where is Kagome? Why is Inuyasha so content on staying in prison?_

**Chapter One**

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I was standing in the mountains, the wind flowing through my long hair. The sun was slowly moving down to meet the horizon while illuminating everything in sight.

I could hear singing. Looking around I saw a girl in the distance. She has on bright green festive clothes and with every step I could hear the jingle in her bangles and the chime in her anklets. Her dark raven hair was being thrown around at the mercy of the wind. She started running towards me.

'It's her.'

My feet started towards her on their own. I began running. Soon I was sprinting.

'I have to get to her!'

The distance between us was closing as we both ran towards each other. Then there was a loud noise.

She stopped running and slowly fell to her knees.

I was still running towards her while the sun was quickly retreating into the horizon and my feet began slowly down by themselves. I couldn't go any faster. The sun disappeared and the scene before me was swallowed in by darkness. I could no longer see anything.

I woke up with a start. There were drops of sweat on my forehead, which I immediately wiped off. I looked around myself in panic.

'Another dream.' I thought.

Slowly getting up I grabbed the thick shawl off the floor and wrapped it around my shoulders. I looked through my cell and saw all the other prisoners were still sound asleep. Turning around I looked out my tiny barred window to see the sun rising over the city of Beijing.

A man could be heard in the distance singing an old prayer.

I stretched out my old muscles. Though I had not gotten fat from staying cooped up in my cell I had grown quite weak.

I sat down in my previous spot on the floor and let my head fall back onto the wall. I closed my eyes once more.

Sango's P.O.V.

It was a cold spring morning while I visited my Father's grave. It was holding a basket filled to its brim with flowers. Once at the gravesite I began arranging all the flowers on top of the grave. All the flowers were done and I sat down in front of the grave with my hands folded in respect.

"Father, today your dream is coming true. Today is my first case." I spoke. "You devoted your whole life towards for truth and human rights. Today I am taking my first step into the same battlefield. And as always, I'm taking your faith and blessings with me. Please give me the strength to win my first case Father."

I bowed my head once again and got up. Today I would visit the jail where my client was being held.

**At the jail..**

I saw down across from a small man with big round black eyes, his skin color was very swampy- almost green. He had given me a lot of paperwork that I would have to go through before I had permission to visit my client.

Jaken was the his name. His uniform showed that he was in charge of the prisoners and in his hands he held a large ring that held many keys.

He started speaking to a guard in the room.

"Hojo! Do you know how to cook?" he asked, keeping his eyes on me. I continued with my paperwork.

The guard replied. "No sir! My wife cooks for me at home."

"Well you better learn soon." Said the toad. "Now women have started doing men's jobs. Who knows, you may be left with an empty stomach soon if things continue as they are."

'Why that dirty little-' Signing the last of my signatures I looked up at him completely un-phased.

"May I see that Japanese prisoner now?" I asked.

He took the paperwork from me and briefly examined it flipping through the pages.

"Of course you may Madam Lawyer! It is now within your rights."

We walked out of the room and started down a hallway of prison cells. He started speaking once more.

"If I may say so Madam Lawyer, you are wasting your time. This man has been here for twenty-two years and no one has heard him utter a single word. You may as well just give up your case." He said. "I think he is very happy here. He never fights or argues. We think he wants to be here. He doesn't seem to want his freedom."

"Freedom is every man's born right. It is my job to see that he gains his freedom. You do your duties and let me do mine." I responded.

We stopped at a cell and I saw a prisoner with long black hair sitting against the back wall looking down.

"Hey!" said Jaken. He knocked on the bars of the cell with a metal rod. "Prisoner 333! Look who is here to see you!"

There was no response from the man inside the cell. He was holding something in his left hand and moving it around slowly while looking at it.

"You ungrateful dog! She is a lawyer and here to help you! The state of Beijing has decided to open the cases of some Japanese prisoners! You better take this opportunity to spill out your guts. Find your hidden voice and say whatever you can while you have the chance!" yelled Jaken once more.

There was still no response from the prisoner.

Jaken stepped away from the cell and looked at me. "See what I told you?" he said.

"Open the cell." I said. "I wish to talk to him in private."

Jaken looked up towards me in shock and then shrugged his shoulders. "Madam, you signed the papers so it doesn't matter to me."

He opened the cell and I slowly walked into it.

Jaken yelled down towards the guard. "Hojo keep an eye from there!"

The door shut and locked behind me. I threw a glance backwards.

"I have done my part, Madam Lawyer. Now the rest is up to you, and your Buddha." He said. With that he walked away.

I looked at the prisoner who now had his eyes open. His gaze was focused on the floor.

I walked over to him standing about two feet away.

"Let's begin with names." I said. "My name is Sango Shashou. And you are?" I reached my hand forward and down low so it would be within his reach. His gaze had no shifted off the floor and I got no response.

I kept talking anyways, hoping to get a response out of him.

"Would you prefer that I call you Prisoner Number 333 like the others? I can't imagine that your name is so bad that you'd prefer a number to it."

Still no response.

"Inuyasha Takahashi." I addressed him with the name that had claimed to have that had been given to me within his files.

His eyes slowly looked up towards me and his head straightened out. He didn't look like he was about to speak but I certainly had his attention.

"It's been ages since you've heard your own name, hasn't it?" I asked. He looked away from me again.

I fell to my knees in front of him so I was at his eye level.

"Talk to me Inuyasha Takahashi, I'm here to help you." I pleaded. "Twenty-two years ago you were silent and no one could defend you. Today God is giving you another chance. Talk to me. And I promise you I will get you back to Japan. Please talk to me, please?" I waited for any signs that he might respond before I continued.

"I don't know why you don't want your freedom. But I want you to know why your freedom is important for me and all the other girls in my country.."

His head was now turned in my direction but he still wasn't looking at me.

"My Father fought his entire life for women's empowerment in China. But he wasn't able to accomplish everything he had set out to do. Today, after years of hard work, I've earned my first case. But everyone knows it's impossible to win this case. They want me to lose.. so that no woman will tread into this male domain again." I spoke.

"But I won't lose. I will not let my Father's dream die. And I won't let down all the women in my country. I just need your help. Talk to me, please talk to me Inuyasha Takahashi."

Inuyasha removed his gaze from the floor and looked towards me for the first time. Looking into my eyes he briefly looked away.

There were a few tears in my eyes. I had waited to long to be in this position. And this person, this Inuyasha would not talk to me.

I waited a few seconds and stood up smoothing my clothes out and wiping my tears away. I turned around and started walking towards the door of the cell when I heard a plane flying by loudly outside, its sound echoed through the prison. I grabbed the closed cells door and was about to call out for Jaken.

"That is an F-16 flying at the speed of 1200mph." a voice said.

I turned around and saw that Inuyasha's head was turned to look out the window on the opposite side of his cell.

"When a plane tears through the skies, and plays with the clouds.. no one but a pilot can understand that feeling." He said.

I quickly fumbled around in my purse and grabbed out my tape recorder. I pushed record and hurried next to join him on the floor. Waiting to hear more from him.

"I can still feel my hands throbbing and the blood rushing and the winds lashing. When I used to I used to take my helicopter into the mountains."

**Flashback **(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)

It was a cold day up in the mountains. Shippo and I were flying overhead many plains looking for the victims. After flying past a large hill we could see two people stranded in the snow waving for help.

"Let's go get them." I told Shippo. He nodded and dropped the altitude of our helicopter.

Shippo kept the helicopter in place as I was slowly lowered down from the plane onto the ground to get the two victims. Once down I grabbed the younger man and attached him securely onto the harness. I signaled Shippo to pull me up with the man attached to me. We flew higher up into the air before I left the helicopter once more to get the other victim.

**End Flashback **(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)

I looked towards the young girl who called herself Sango. Her eyes were glued to me and she was hanging off every word I said.

"That was my job, and I loved it. Squad Leader Inuyasha Takahashi, a rescue pilot in the Japanese Air Force. Flying was my childhood dream and rescuing people was my Father's legacy. He was an Army Officer who gave his life for the country. I took great pride in my work." I told her. Sango nodded her head as she took everything in. Her tape recorder was circling around and around while it absorbed my words.

"I was alone and I was free. I lived every moment like it would be my last." I said.

"I didn't know that three days later my life would change because of a girl. A girl who at that time was sound asleep at her home in China."

**Flashback **(Kagome's P.O.V.)

"Wake up Lady Kagome! It's now seven o'clock!"

I groaned as I heard Rin's voice and turned onto my right side. She was pulling all the shades open and letting the light in.

I grabbed a pillow and threw in on my face as I talked.

"Seven? I've never woken up this early ever! What makes you think I'll start now?" I yelled.

"Yesterday was your marriage got fixed Lady Kagome, now you are a guest here for some time. Soon you'll have to go to your husband's house!" she said. I groaned as she continued.

"Your Mother wants you to change some of your ways! You shall wake up early every day. And then make your bed yourself and come down and learn some cooking from Chef Miyoga!" she said.

I could feel her getting up off the bed so I quickly threw the pillow off my face and pulled at her wrist.

"Go and tell them all I'll do none of that! I've been this way my whole life and I'm not going to change today- not ever for anyone!" I let go of her wrist and slammed back into my bed.

"Aw Lady Kagome, your cool attitude will no longer work with everyone." She said.

"You're lucky that they agreed for a wedding based on your beauty." Said Rin. "If they saw the spoiled Princess you really are they'd break it off, and you'll die an old maid."

I tossed my head to the side and sat up on my bed. Jumping on to my feet I jumped on Rin's back and pulled both of us back onto the bed.

She struggled as my legs tied around her stomach.

"You don't really mean that do you?" I asked.

"Yes! I do!" she yelled. I loosened the grip of my legs and started tickling her. I made it so that I was on top of her.

"Take it back!" I yelled while still tickling her.

"Alright! I take it back Lady Kagome!" I let go of Rin and laid back down on my huge bed next to her. She was trying to catch her breath.

"It's time for your bath Lady Kagome." She said.

"Yeah yeah I know. It's the same everyday Rin. And how many times have I told you to call me 'Kagome' when no one is around?"

"Oh, sorry Lad- I mean Kagome!" I turned to look over at her and she was smiling at me.

Rin was my best friend, my only friend. Even if she was my maid I never truly treated her like one. We always went out into town together on our bikes and roamed around. I couldn't imagine my life without her.

The rest of the day was a blur- just like every other day. We took our time getting ready and left the house around noon. Rin and I ate rice balls that one of the vendors was making diligently in town.

Once we were done there we made our daily route to the Buddhist temple to pray. I got some holy water from the Head Monk that day for my Nanny, who I called Granny Kaede. I loved my Mother very much, but Granny Kaede has raised me to be me after all. She had been asking about some for a while and I thought since I was here today I might as well get her some.

Rin had to go back to the mansion to finish up some chores. I decided to stay in the town for a while and have lunch. I took my lunch on top of the hill right before my house and sat under a cherry blossom tree. I watched the sunset and ate in silence.

As I finished my lunch it started to rain. I ran towards the mansion and decided to take the back entrance where the servant's quarter was. Granny Kaede lived there along with everyone else who worked in our house. There was a huge fountain back that I passed by before entering the gate to their quarter.

I saw my Mother talking to our regular Doctor. It looked like he was on a house call. The rain was pouring loudly so no one saw me approaching. I stood at a distance while they talked.

My Mother was looking at the Doctor with a worried expression. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

The Doctor sighed and took his glasses off. "There is no time to take her to the hospital. All you can do now is pray. She keeps asking for Kagome."

"Doctor, I'm Kagome's Mother but it was Kaede who brought her up." My Mother said. Rin walked up behind her.

"Where is Kagome?" My Mother asked Rin.

"She was out getting lunch Madam, she should be back soon." Said Rin.

Mother put her hands on her waist and looked towards Rin and the Doctor. "I will break the news to Kagome, no one else will tell her anything understood?"

The rain slowly down and I walked slowly up to everyone. The shock was hitting me hard and there were tears running down my face.

Everyone noticed my presence and turned to look at me. "Where is she?" I asked them all.

I entered the room where Kaede was laying slowly. She elevated on the bed with a couple of pillows behind her head and her eyes were closed. She was holding onto the blue marble prayer beads I had given her when I was eleven.

I knelt down by her bedside and grabbed her free hand. It was ice cold.

"Kaede?" I asked. She opened her eyes to look at me.

"Kagome is that ye?" she said. Her right eye opened to look at me. She was blind in her other eye and it was covered over by a bandana.

"Yes it's me Kaede!" I stayed happy to try and pick up any tension that was in the room. "Look at what the head Monk sent for you, special Holy Water from Japan!" I took the silver pot that was in my hands, which held the Holy Water and presented it to her.

"Thank you Kagome, but no Holy Water is going to save me now child." She said.

I felt a rush of sadness and anger. "Look Granny Kaede-"

She cut me off. "Since you were a child Kagome ye have kept talking nonstop. And I've always listened. But today I will speak and ye will listen, do ye understand?"

I lifted her hand up to my lips and kissed it lightly. I held back my tears and nodded my head at her.

"I've been in this country for a long time Kagome, most of my life. There were many wars going on in Japan at the time of my youth. I was sixteen years old when my Parents left Japan to come and settle here in China." She took a brief rest while talking so that she could catch her breath.

She began talking once more. "Your family, this country had given me lots of good memories and I've taken them in with all my heart. But today I have one last wish, will you fulfill it for me Kagome?"

Tears were rolling down my face and I nodded at her.

"Immerse my ashes in my home country of Japan, dear child." I loosened my grip on her hands as I absorbed what she was saying. "I may be an orphan but I am from Japan, that's my only identity. I have told you about Lake Kawaguchi haven't I? That's a very important pilgrimage for me. All my ancestors are there. Just leave me there. I shall get my refuge. Ye shall do this for me, won't ye?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked right at her. "No." I said. I stood up and walked over to the desk to pour the Holy Water into a glass.

"There will be no need for me to do any such thing, Granny Kaede. Our Visa's are ready to go to Japan. You just have to get well soon and we will both go to Lake Kawaguchi together." I said. "You can pray there to your heart's content. Now drink this Holy Water." I took the glass and held my hand out to her on the bed. Her eyes were closed.

"Granny Kaede?" I said. She wasn't responding to me at all. Almost as if..

"Kaede?" I said once more. I dropped the Holy Water. "Kaede!"

**End of Chapter One**

Well that's it for Chapter One! I know it wasn't very long but I felt this was a good place to stop. Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger!

And I also know this story is much darker than my other one but it will get better as time goes on. I hope you stick around to find out what happens!

**Please review and let me know what you all think** (: I'm planning to update this story weekly but we'll see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm back with Chapter Two of OtōtoKuīn!

So far I've gotten a handful of favorites and author alerts and ONE REVIEW!

**Blackened Gem **cares about my sanity and wrote me a lovely review.

I want to let everyone know that I WILL be switching into point of views of characters besides Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango. Not often, but be prepared. ;)

And thought this chapter starts off in the present most of it will be in a told in a flashback. And WON'T switch back to the present unless I specifically say so.

Anyways, here we go!

**Chapter Two**

**Present Day **(Sango's P.O.V.)

I had dropped Inuyasha's silver cup while listening to his story. He had stopped talking while I stood up to retrieve it off the floor. I placed it on the clay jug on the other side of his cell.

"She was here in China and you were in Japan. Then how and when did the two of you meet?" I turned my head back to look at Inuyasha.

He slowly shifted his head upwards. The lines on his forehead creased together as he tried to speak again.

"Three.. three days later.. and what a messed up meeting it was." He said. "There had been an accident, a bus had toppled over a cliff. There were no serious casualties. All the passengers had been rescued by Shippo and myself."

He paused and turned his head to look my straight in the eyes. "I was on my way down to bring the last girl up." He said.

**Flashback **(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)

I was again flying down from the helicopter towards the cliff below. I could see the girl below holding her arms around herself tightly, a brown bag thrown over her shoulder.

I landed gracefully on the cliff and walked towards her securing the harness around her body. She was shaking in fear.

I signaled Shippo to bring us back up. On the way up I laid my eyes on her for the first time. It wasn't that she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her eyes were lowered and she was breathing heavily. She looked terrified.

A strand of her was caught in her eyes and she was trying to remove it, but she was at the mercy of the strong winds and her hair wouldn't move out of her eyes.

I took my right hand off of her waist to remove the strand of hair. She looked at me in fear. It was the first time we had both looked at each other. She kept staring at me too afraid to move her gaze. Then slowly she lowered her eyes while I kept looking at her. And then my dream was broken.

The strap of her bag suddenly broken and fell down back towards the cliff.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" she yelled. I was surprised by her actions and raised my communication device to talk to Shippo.

"Shippo stop!" I yelled into the receiver.

He responded back through his headset. "What happened?" He asked.

I waited to respond to him and looked back towards the girl. Her chocolate brown eyes were anxious and she kept looking down towards the cliff and me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"My bag fell down there! Please take me down!" she yelled.

"It's only a bag ma'am, let it go!" I yelled back at her. I was angry now. She had asked me to stop just because her bag had fallen down there. I was here saving her life and she was worried about her damn bag?

"I can't let go of it! That bag is invaluable to me!" she yelled at me.

"It can't be more valuable than all our lives!" I yelled back.

"Yes it is!" she yelled. "Now will you please take me down or should I go down there myself!"

I kept fighting with her and she pushed back and forth trying to free herself. She was insane! I could feel myself filling with rage.

"My bag! My bag!" she kept yelling.

"Stop it. STOP IT!" I said. I pulled my device up to my face once again and spoke into it.

"Shippo take us down!" I said.

"Inuyasha are you out of your mind?" Shippo yelled back through the device.

"Do as I said and take us DOWN!"

He slowly lowered us to the ground and I kept glaring at the girl I was holding the entire time. Who did she think she was? What kind of a person puts mere possessions before her own life!

Once on the cliff I reached down and pulled the bag up. I thrust it into her arms roughly.

"Here!" I yelled. I grabbed my device once more. "Shippo pull us up!"

I didn't bother to look at the girl beside me again. Once in the helicopter I unlatched her harness and left her to sit by herself. I waited in the passenger seat for us to return to base so I could give her a peace of my mind.

**Back at base.. **(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)

We had landed and were safely out of the helicopter and away from any danger. The girl was standing looking down towards the ground with her backpack in her arms. I started yelling at her.

"You endangered the lives of so many people for a little bag!" I removed my aviators and continued.

"What kind of person are you? You know we risk our lives everyday to save lives of those who are complete strangers to us, who we aren't related to in any way. But still on our way home our hearts swell with pride because we know that we saved someone's sister, wife, brother or mother!"

Her lip quivered at she raised her eyes to look at me. I felt no sympathy and kept going without yelling this time.

"But today for the first time in many years.. I'm having doubts about my work. For the first ever I feel as though it was worthless risking my life to save yours. I'm sorry ma'am, but what you did was disgusting."

Finishing what I had to say I walked away from the girl who was know in tears without looking back. I needed to get away from her before I said anything even worse.

**In China **(Rin's P.O.V.)

I was crying while Kagome's Mother was yelling at me. I had never seen her this angry before.

"I want you to get out of here so I never have to see your face again! Who told you to give Kagome money so she could leave for Japan!" she yelled.

I trembled as I responded back to her. "Y-you know I c-can't say no to Kagome. E-even if I had tried to s-she would've taken it away f-from my through force Madam." I said.

"You idiot! She didn't go into town to buy some snacks- she went to Japan! Didn't you think it was important to tell me that!" Kagome's mother was still furious.

"K-Kagome promised me n-not to say anything!" I said.

"So what if it was a promise! There should be a limit to your stupid actions!" she said.

I kept crying and the phone started ringing.

"Answer it!" Yelled Madam. She looked towards the other workers and started interrogating them. "Who got her on the ship? Call everyone to report down here immediately!"

I quickly obeyed and went over to pick up the phone. "H-hello, Higurashi residence."

"Hello, Rin?" said a familiar voice.

"Kagome!" I yelled into the receiver. "Kagome, are you alright?" I asked. I was pushed over to the side and Kagome's Mother had taken the phone away from me. She pushed the speaker button and put the receiver down.

"Kagome!" she yelled into the base line.

"Don't worry Mama! I'm absolutely fine."

"What the hell were you thinking Kagome! Do you know what I'm going through over here?" she said. "I was about to go to the police before Rin here told me where you had gone." She pushed into my head with her hands.

"Come home now Kagome!"

"Mama, the borders close at 4:30 pm and I haven't even reached Lake Kawaguchi yet.."

"Why did you go alone, Kagome? I promised you that I would send the ashes to Japan!"

"But Mama.. I also promised Granny Kaede that I would take the ashes there myself."

"Kagome, this isn't some field trip where you can just get up and leave by yourself! What were you thinking?"

"I'm really sorry Mama. But even when I explained it to you, you didn't understand where I was coming from. Up till now, I haven't done anything important in my life. Nor will I achieve anything great in the future. My life will be spent like yours, through being a good wife and a good Mother." She said.

I grabbed both of my hands together as we all waited for Kagome to continue. A lump was building up in my throat.

"But after this, I will always be proud of myself.. because through this I will help someone pass on peacefully." Kagome's Mother had tears in her eyes from hearing her daughter's words. "Mama, I've come this far already. Now I will not come back until I have completely what I've set out to do."

Kagome's Mother sighed and started speaking. "Kagome, I understand where you are coming from.. It's too late to stop you now so I wish you good luck on the rest of your journey. Promise to come back home safely, okay? And don't talk to any strangers! And don't eat any strange food! And try to come back before your Father does! Okay Kagome?"

"Don't worry Mama. I will be home in a few days. I'm using a pay phone here and there is a line behind me. I will call you tomorrow when I get the time. Goodbye Mama, bye Rin! Thank you." With that she hung up the phone.

She sat down on the couch and I pulled a handkerchief out of my pocked to while away her tears.

"See, you were worrying for nothing?" I said. "Kagome is absolutely fine!"

"Thank God she's alright, she scared the life out of me.." Kagome's Mother looked back up and me and started to frown.

"Why are you still talking to me! I told you before to get out of my sight! Go do your work!" she yelled.

"Oh Ma'am you say that all the time! Now just try to relax." I said while smiling at her.

She jumped up in her seat. "Relax my butt!" I ran away down the hall before she could yell at me more and I started smiling.

'At least I know Kagome is safe.'

**Japan **(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)

I stepped away from my helicopter and walked over to Shippo.

"Hey Shippo, I got permission for leave from the base. Mom and Dad asked me to come home for the annual festival, I'll leave town in the morning that way I'll reach sooner. Kilala will accompany you back to the main base." I said.

"Alright Inuyasha, I'll see you in a few days. Enjoy!" Said Shippo. His smile was huge knowing Kilala would be with him on his way back to the base. Though he never said it, I could tell that he loved spending time with her.

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

After I had hung up the phone I walked farther away from the Air Force base and towards the nearby town. While I walked the sun began to set. After walking along the main river I finally reached what looked to be the beginning of a town. Now I just needed to find a bus to the Lake. I wasn't used to this country so I was trying to look for a information center.

I reached what looked like a Kiosk in the center of a busy bazaar. Waiting in line I went up to a man with a thick shaggy beard and a pipe in his mouth.

"Um, excuse me sir. Could you please tell me where and when I can find the next bus to Lake Kawaguchi?" I asked.

The man looked up at me in confusion. "The next bus leaves tomorrow morning at Eight thirty AM Miss. You're not from around here are you?" he asked.

"No, how can you tell?"

"Your accent is a bit different, though your Japanese is actually very good."

"Thank you!" I said. I'm glad that the tutoring Mama had made me go through was worth it. That and Granny Kaede had taught me the difference in language between different regions in Japan..

"Do you have a place to stay tonight young Miss?" the man asked.

Shoot. How could I have not thought of that? "No sir, I didn't think I would need one. Is there a relatively cheap place for me to stay overnight?" I asked.

"Well there is only one motel around these parts. It's down that way and to the right, Yoshi's Box. It's our five star place here Miss!"

Ah. I hope it's as great as he says. "Thank you Sir, I'll be on my way now."

I walked away in the direction the man had mentioned to me. On the way over I saw many children running around. Some were holding the hands with what seemed like their parents or grandparents and others were playing with each other. I wasn't allowed out much while I grew up. Only recently was I really allowed out of the mansion grounds without supervision.

Reaching around the corner I saw a sign in Japanese that read "Yoshi's Box" there was no major building so I went underneath the tent that held my sign and talked to the guy standing there.

"Excuse me, do you have a room I can stay in overnight?" I asked.

"Oh, we don't have any rooms. It's 200 yen for a cot and 50 for a blanket Miss. We provide you a bed, everyone here sleeps outside."

I looked at him with my mouth slightly open. I was supposed to sleep outside?

"We have tents in the winter Miss, but our given location is very nice this time of the year. You won't get cold at night, we promise!"

I sighed and regained my composure. "I'll take a cot and a blanket." I said. I handed my money over to the man and went out to set up my cot in the middle of the room lined up with many others.

About an hour had passed and then sun was completely down. I had eaten on the house since the managers of this "motel" or "box" noticed I was a foreigner. Everyone here seemed so nice. The town had calmed down and you could hear the waters movement from the nearby river. Many more customers started coming in and setting up there cots. I was looking around when I spotted a man with long black hair.

I gasped. It was him! That Air Force pilot who had yelled at me earlier, I turned my body around and sat on the other side of my cot uncomfortably. I desperately didn't want him to spot me. Looking down at my bag I felt a wave of guilt. He at least deserves an explanation for how I acted.

I took a deep breathe in and grabbed the clay pot out of my bag. I walked over to where he was unfolding his blanket onto his cot.

"Um.. excuse me." I started.

He turned around and his eyes widened to see me. He looked much different out of his uniform. He was wearing fitted jeans and a white cotton t-shirt. He straightened himself out and crossed his arms as he waited for me to continue.

"I know that you probably don't want to see me right now.. but I think you deserve to know the reason for my actions earlier today." I said. His eyes were calm and showed now signs of anger. I cautiously continued.

"You see, my Granny's ashes were in my bag." I lifted up the clay pot that was in my hands to show him. "These are more valuable to me than my own life. She was a Japanese lady who served most of her life for my family and myself in Japan. Her dying wish was that I immerse her ashes in Lake Kawaguchi."

The look in his eyes softened as I kept talking. "I don't want you to doubt in your work, what you do is very noble! I think it's amazing that you risk your life for people everyday. And I know that you thought risking your life for me wasn't worth it- but I want you to know that you helped protect these ashes and keep them safe! So maybe you'll feel good knowing that you did that.. I'm really sorry for the way I acted earlier. I hope you can excuse my behavior." I bowed my head at him in respect and walked back towards my cot.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)

I watched as the raven-haired girl walked away from me after explaining herself. Yuki from the front desk came over to me and handed me a glass.

"Here's the rum you asked for Sir!"

"Thanks man." I said. I wish I had taken a drink earlier today so I hadn't lost my temper. I wish I had asked her why before I had made her cry. Maybe it should be me who should be apologizing. I felt warm as I drank my rum and laid back into my cot. I looked up at watched the stars as I gently fell into a deep sleep.

**Morning** (Inuyasha's P.O.V.)

It was almost 8:30 and I needed to catch my bus in a few minutes. I grabbed my leather jacket and threw it on before quickly running out of the motel and going towards the bus stop. There were about five different buses being loaded there at the same time. And each one had a crowd of people waving and shouting at the bus director to let them on. There were always too many people for each but and many people ended up having to wait. Luckily my line was the only one that was short. I patiently waited for my turn to come.

Once I was on the bus I looked outside my open window. I could see the raven-haired girl from last night holding out a ticket to the bus director who was saying something to her. By the looks of it her bus was completely full. I pulled my aviators down so I could see the scene before my clearly.

"But Sir I have a ticket!" she exclaimed.

"Madam everyone here had a ticket! This is first come first serve."

"But I HAVE to be out of town now." She said.

"If you're that desperate then go up there!" he walked away.

I watched her as she stood looking at the top of the bus. These buses had a top deck. But it had no roof over it, so not many passengers preferred going up there. I watched as the girl looked down and threw her bag over her shoulder.

She went to the back of the bus and started climbing the ladder to the top deck. I put my glasses back on and turned away from her. Then I turned to look at her once more. I sighed and got out of my seat.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I was sitting down on the upper deck of the bus. Though I got a great view on the town from up here the view right beside me was not. There was an old man sitting right beside me and would not stop looking at me. He wasn't even trying to conceal himself, his whole body was turned towards me and his huge buggy eyes weren't moving off my face. My whole body was rigid and I was really uncomfortable.

'Only this bus ride.' I told myself. 'Only a few hours and stops are in between. I can switch my seat later.'

"Hey Old Man, move!" said a voice behind me.

The old man beside me started talking. "Why should I move?" he said. His eyes still fixated on me.

"You should move so I don't hurt you for staring at my wife!" said the voice. I fell over a bit and looked to see who was talking. I gasped.

"Now move before I break your teeth!" he said. The Air Force pilot was standing right behind me glaring at the old man. Wait- did he call me his wife?

The old man moved away really fast and vacated the seat next to me. The man behind me instantly sat down and placed his bag between his legs. He was smiling as he sat down. He looked right at me.

"You must be wondering what I'm doing here." He said. I nodded my head at him.

"See that bus over there?" he pointed. "I should actually be on that bus."

"I was sitting inside of it comfortably and looking outside when I saw how gracious you accepted this horrible seat up here. And I thought about how your journey to Lake Kawaguchi would turn out. I wondered if that crazy girl would make it safely there and back home." He smiled at me and took his aviators off.

"So instead of torturing myself for the rest of my life I decided that you might need some company. I'm not doing this to make sure that you'll be safe or anything. I'm doing it for completely selfish reasons, so that I can have the peace of mind that you accomplished what you have to."

I was really surprised by his words and actions. Does this mean he's forgiven me for being so rude yesterday? He wanted to make sure I was safe. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said. Smiling at him. "Does this mean we can start over?" I asked.

He nodded. "No problem. Oh, by the way my name is Inuyasha. Squad Leader Inuyasha Takahashi."

"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you Inuyasha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome."

The bus started moving and Inuyasha and I kept talking. I was suddenly relieved that he was with me. Today would be a much easier day now that I had a local guiding my way. I looked forward towards the rising sun and smiled at my luck.

**End of Chapter Two**

Alright that's it for chapter two! Inuyasha joins Kagome on her mission to bring Kaede to salvation.

I want to remind everyone that ALL character in this story are human. Including Inuyasha. So his personality will be a little less violent because his human form is slightly different than his hanyou form. Hope that's alright.

**Please please please review! **Let me know what you liked/disliked. If anything was confusing and if you need me to clear anything up!

Please don't be shy to share anything you might be thinking! Thanks for reading! Till next time. (:


End file.
